


Lunch Break

by Selah



Series: Little Blond Bastards [3]
Category: D-OUT (Band), Jrock, Kagrra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Nao thought he really couldn't win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Break

Nao watched the blond run his tongue over his lips like a pro and had to bite his lip against the effect watching this solo shoot was having on his body. What was it with blond vocalists and this sudden oral fixation of his? Worse yet, his label was packed with the little bastards. Ruki, Takeru, Ryouga, _Byou_. Oh god, that one was pure sin in front of a camera, and he _knew_ it.

And then there was Kouki, who was in no way little but still very much a bastard.

“Nao-senpai? I didn't know you had a shoot here today.”

Damn, caught.

“Oh I just finished, actually,” he said, mind already racing to come up with some reason why he had decided to poke his nose into this studio. And coming up empty. After the things Kouki had just been doing in front of the camera, the innocence on that face was almost too much.

“Ah, well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving,” Kouki declared, a bright grin lighting his face. “Five minutes and I'll be ready for lunch, if you don't mind waiting?”

“I'll just wait out front,” he said. Possibly the most backwards invitation to lunch he'd received in quite some time, but whatever. It worked for him. Besides, he had to take advantage of these moments whenever he could – a few more months and they wouldn't be so readily available to him anymore.

Knowing that Kagrra,'s demise was coming and there was nothing he could do to stop it was like an open wound on his heart. He loved Kagrra, the band meant so much more to him than just the music they had made together over the years. They were his friends, his family, his soul. But it had become impossible to continue, they had finally all agreed on that point. Didn't make the pain any less, though. Two more months to live the dream and then ... and then he had no idea what he would do with himself.

“All right, all set~” a freshly showered Kouki declared as he walked up to him. “I'm sure senpai knows this neighborhood better than I do. Where's good for lunch?”

Nao smiled a bit at that. He wasn't sure he believed it – everyone who appeared in an Ongakusenkasha magazine sat in this photography studio at least some of the time – but it sounded good. Properly respectful, even

“Well, that depends on what sort of food you're interested in having for lunch? There's an excellent ramen shop a couple blocks from here, a yakiniku place another block beyond, or some really great Thai in the other direction. And then the usual junk food places like KFC and McDonald's. Oh and a Starbucks and a Tully's.”

“I think if I have any more ramen this week, I'm going to turn into a ramen noodle!” Kouki declared, laughing easily at his own joke. “Ah, so many options, I don't know, maybe senpai should just pick something? But still my treat.”

Well that was unexpected and he probably should have protested, but one look at Kouki's face was enough for him to see that doing so would have been a waste of effort. Instead he considered their options before picking a direction and heading off in it. 

“You don't mind McDonald's, do you?”

“Anything senpai likes,” Kouki replied with a relaxed shrug. “But no, I don't mind.”

Kouki was good company, cheerfully chatting away with him through a relaxed lunch that lingered and lasted far longer than really necessary. Nao hadn't laughed this much in weeks, maybe even months. Another side effect of the slow demise of his family. 

“Ah, is it that late already? Mou, I'd better go, before it gets any later, or Reika's gonna have kittens,” Kouki said suddenly, a sheepish smile appearing on his face. “Ah, but we should do this again some time! Thank you for indulging me, senpai!”

“If he starts getting too mad, you can blame me, I don't mind,” Nao replied, grinning.

“Maa, I couldn't do that to you, senpai.”

“Of course you could. Clearly I made you have lunch with me and held you hostage against your will~!”

“Never! Never against my will!” Kouki shot back, laughing as he bowed again. “Next time we'll do drinks, yes?”

“I look forward to it,” he said quite honestly. Watching the other man walk away, he suppressed a sigh. Damn the man anyway. If he hadn't been already, he was completely lost to it now. It really wasn't fair, such a charming personality in such a lovely face. Not fair at all.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the last piece in this set of fics. Once upon a time, I had vague thoughts for continuing, but that was a couple years ago and the chances of that happening are pretty slim now.


End file.
